cacklingshadowschatshackfandomcom-20200214-history
The Well Keeper Chronicles Ch1 Axis Awakens
This is a fan fiction written in the universe of Xiaolin Showdown. All rights to their respective owners. ~The Well Keeper~ The mysterious figure atop the mountain stirred. His eyes flicked open, one a clear blue, the other black where it should have been white with a red iris. His hair was stark white, but his appearance and body young thanks to the evil he had harnessed long ago. He exhaled slowly, realizing that for the first time in over 1500 years, he was fully awake. He rose and stepped to the edge of the well. It was a small well, made of stone and wood with a bucket and chain on a winch, but its mundane appearance was deceptive, for this was no ordinary well. This was one of the most powerful sources of evil in the world: The Heylin Well. Carved into the mountaintop by a chunk of the mighty Heylin Comet fallen to Earth, this was the birth place of Hannibal Roy Bean, the site of the Heylin witch Wuya's instruction in magic, and the home of one of the mightiest Heylin Warriors the world had ever seen, the Well Keeper, First Warrior of the Heylin. With a wave of his hand, the water of the Heylin Well, so corrupted by the shard of the Heylin Comet that no good could withstand its evil, rose and formed a window across time and space. Through this window, the Well Keeper looked and snarled in consternation as he saw how low the followers of that infernal monk Dashi had lain the Heylin. With a snarl, he summoned a cloak of shadows about himself and placed a broad black hat over his white hair. He knew what he was going to do, not because he had to, but because he wanted to. Jack Spicer howled in outrage as his latest invention, the Attack-Jack, powered by the recently stolen Heart of Jong, fell in a Xiaolin Showdown to the monk Omi, who in one swoop had won Jack's Monkey Staff, the Heart of Jong and the new Wu, the Adder Axe. Omi laughed triumphantly as he turned to his friends, the Wu he had won in hand. As the other monks rushed to congratulate him, and Jack's sometimes allies Wuya and Chase Young shook their heads at him in disgust and turned to leave, something totally unexpected happened. Something, or maybe it was someone, landed between Omi and the other monks with sufficient force to create a small crater. Everyone who hadn't been sent flying by the explosive impact spun to see what had happened. What they saw earned a gasp from Wuya, "It can't be..." The dark figure rose from the center of the crater, searching about intently for something. Suddenly his gaze latched onto Omi, who had been the quickest of the monks to recover. Omi brandished his Shen Gon Wu as fiercely as he could, "I know not who you are strange one, but I do not wish to fight you." The dark figure snapped forward, so fast nobody saw more than a blur, and delivered a flat handed strike to Omi's chest. The other monks leapt to defend their friend, and the black clad warrior wrapped his cape around himself, suddenly disappearing. As the black clad warrior reappeared behind the monks and hurled the largest, Clay, aside like a rag doll, Chase Young turned to Wuya, "Is that who I think it is?" Wuya nodded slowly, still trying to recover from the shock of seeing her old teacher, "Olin Axis, the Keeper of The Heylin Well." "I thought he was but a myth," Chase said as he leaned in for a closer look. Wuya shook her head, "He is very real. Trust your eyes if you won't trust me, that's him." Jack raised a hand like a child in school, "Wait a minute, what's a Heylin Well?" Wuya and Chase turned to him, looking at him as though he were the epitome of ignorance. "The Heylin Well is one of the most powerful sources of evil in the world," Chase Young said harshly, as though this were something everybody knew. "The water from the Heylin Well is what created Hannibal Roy Bean. Its evil is so powerful that even a drop can wash a person's good chi away. Even you might be a competent force for evil if you were exposed to its waters." Jack's eyes instantly lit up at the thought of being more evil. Then Olin lifted something from Omi's still form and the three villains quickly recognized the Heart of Jong before Olin disappeared. Jack quickly slid down the slope and grabbed the all the Shen Gon Wu he could carry from the unconscious monks. His hand erred to a place it shouldn't have in its search for smaller less obtrusive Wu and Kimiko snapped awake with a shriek that roused the other monks just in time to see Jack beaten within an inch of his life. Chase Young placed a hand over his eyes in disgust, "Then again, he might be a challenge even for the Heylin Well." That night as the Xiaolin Monks slept off the bruises the mysterious stranger in the black cloak, who even Dojo hadn't been able to recognize, had given them. As they dozed, a chill breeze swept across the Temple, echoing through the halls, swirling and giving shape to a black clad figure perched atop the Temple. The Well Keeper grinned and ghosted through the roof, descending slowly to the floor. As he landed atop the vault, he raised his hands over his head and brought them down on the bottom step with sufficient force to send the stairs cascading into their open position before bounding down into the vault as he heard alarms being sounded. As the Xiaolin Monks skidded into the room, they saw a small golden figurine tossed out of the Vault as a voice yelled, "Sweet Baby Among Us! Stall them!" In an instant, the small statue came to life and grew to giant size, knocking a hole in the roof with its head before launching golden sheets at the monks, enveloping and restraining them before they could move. The immense golden baby quickly shrank back to normal size and suddenly the voice in the Vault laughed, "There you are!" Suddenly the black clad warrior the monks had done battle with earlier that day appeared on the top step of the Vault, his cloak once again wrapped around him. He let his cloak drop from around him, revealing in his hand a Shen Gon Wu the monks knew all too well to fear: The Sapphire Dragon. Then the mysterious figure drew from his robe the Heart of Jong. He grinned evilly at the monks, "You really should have read that little scroll of yours more closely." Then he placed the Sapphire Dragon over the Heart of Jong, "HEART OF JONG!" The Sapphire Dragon suddenly glowed with blue light that ran across it in a thousand hairline fractures that reflected evilly on the mysterious warrior's face. Then with an almighty explosion, the Sapphire Dragon shattered, and a pillar of blue flames exploded upwards. The Xiaolin Monks watched in horror as the golden material binding them disintegrated in the wake of the explosion and the pillar of flames suddenly whirled into an immense blue dragon which roared at the sky. Then the dragon twisted and became a beautiful woman with skin so pale it was almost white, hair so dark it was almost black, and entirely monochromatically blue. Her eyes burned with blue flames, and the flames crackled in her hair as well as she floated, laughing, "FREE AT LAST!" = The blue woman floated to the floor and turned to the mysterious warrior, smiling broadly and kissing him passionately, utterly heedless of the Xiaolin monks watching. Kimiko whispered to Omi, "What just happened?" Omi shrugged, "I do not know. Dojo?" Dojo shook his head, "Beats a heck outta me. I think that's the spirit of the Sapphire Dragon." Suddenly Master Fung appeared, "Quickly, we must stop them from escaping!" The blue woman stopped kissing the mysterious warrior and turned to look at the Xiaolin monks, her gaze rooting them all to the spot. Then her eyes went slit pupiled and she stepped away from the warrior who had freed her, "DOJO." She hissed, her voice full of malice, "You are the one who imprisoned me! Now I will make you will suffer for it!" Dojo pointed at himself wide-eyed, "Who me? No I didn't!" "Think back," the blue woman said menacingly, "1500 years ago I leapt to the defense of my sister Wuya. You and Dashi sealed me in that little pendant! I've been in there for 1500 years, and now, I'm BLUE!" She shrieked the last word and hurled a bolt of blue flames at Dojo and Omi who only narrowly managed to leap out of the way. "Oh yeah," Dojo said with a note of horror in his voice, "Now I remember." "We must contain them!" Master Fung called urgently as he rushed the mysterious warrior and the blue woman turned back into a dragoness to attack the suddenly full sized Dojo. The mysterious warrior ghosted out of the way of Master Fungs lightning fast techniques before catching a kick and sending Master Fung flying backwards. The mysterious warrior threw his cloak back in a dramatic gesture with a hissed word and the monks had time to register something uncoiling from his hand before he whipped it in a circle, opening two glowing rents in the air. Kimiko recognized it first, "It's the Yang Yoyo!" "Yes it is," The mysterious warrior replied before swinging the yoyo so that it hung on the edge of one of the rents and swung into the YinYang world. Before anyone could figure out the purpose of such a maneuver, the yoyo whipped out of the other portal, swinging and wrapping firmly around Clay's leg. The mysterious warrior twisted his whole body and yanked the yoyo with such force that Clay was ripped from his feet and through the tunnel that had been opened through the YinYang world. When he emerged, the yoyo quickly uncoiling from his leg, his clothes were black and his previously blue eyes were red. His face contorted with fury he roared, "HEYLIN POWER EARTH!" and landing slammed his fist into the ground with sufficient force to trigger a shockwave that knocked his fellow monks flying. "Clay!" The mysterious warrior called. Clay turned and caught the small black Shen Gon Wu flying toward him, "BLACK BEETLE!" He yelled, causing the armor to envelop him in black armor like that of a samurai. This was unfortunate for Kimiko who had been about to launch a fire kick at her former ally. Clay brushed off the fire like it was a warm breeze and with a single punch knocked her unconscious. Almost as quickly as the battle began, it ended. The blue sorceress who had been trapped in the Sapphire Dragon caught Dojo by the neck and throttled him into unconsciousness, exhibiting far beyond human strength as she wrestled the full sized dragon, causing no small damage to the Vault in the process. The mysterious warrior used the Yang Yoyo like a mace, whirling it and lashing out with it, eventually managing to knock Master Fung unconscious as Clay made short work of his former friends with his strength enhanced by the Black Beetle. As the three Heylin Warriors (Clay, the Well Keeper and Eris) stood over the still forms of the monks, the mysterious warrior turned to Clay, "I like your style kid. If you ever feel like being on the Heylin side full time, let us know." Then he subtly attempted to repeat his earlier trick with the yoyo which had turned Clay evil. Clay caught the yoyo and yanked, the additional strength granted him by the Black Beetle armor giving him the strength to rip it from the mysterious warrior's fingers. He waved the yoyo mockingly, "What'cha gonna do without yer yoyo?" The mysterious warrior laughed and turned to the sorceress, "No respect." She shook her head, "None." Then the warrior turned back to Clay counting off the things he was going to do on his fingers, "I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life, I'm going to take my yoyo back and then I'm going to throw you into the YinYang World and I'm going to leave you there." The calm matter of fact tone in his voice was enough to frighten the essentially fearless Evil Clay. What came next would have scared any of the monks. The mysterious warrior's hand began to glow with red energy, almost like he was channeling the fire of hell right into his hand. Clay's eyes had just enough time to widen in fear before the warrior rocketed forward and punched his straight fingered hand THROUGH the Black Beetle armor. "That's impossible!" Clay protested. "Is it?" the warrior asked. Then his hand began to vibrate and hairline cracks filled with red energy ran across the surface of the armor. Then with another explosion of energy, the Black Beetle exploded, sending Clay flying backward into the wall nearly hard enough to bring it down. The warrior lifted the Yang Yoyo and walked over to him, breathing heavily for the first time that night. He lifted Clay's unconscious form and opened a portal into the YinYang world, casually tossing him in. Then he turned to the sorceress, "Eris, let's go home." She smiled, "Let's." They disappeared in twin columns of blue flames. Next Time: Rising Jack!